


My Two

by vampsvngs



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Implied Smut, Love, M/M, M/M/M, Mentioned TWICE, Multi, No Smut, Poly Relationship, They are all whipped, especially sungjin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: Sungjin love his two boyfriends, a lot.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 15





	My Two

**Author's Note:**

> pla don’t steal my fics <3

After a  _ very  _ long day at work, Sungjin is finally able to go back home to his boyfriends. He is currently in front of their door, taking his keys out of his pocket to unlock said door. He turns the key then opens the door, entering his home. He can hear soft music coming from their room, making him smile softly. He quickly takes off his shoes and starts to head to his shared room.

Upon entering the room, he finds his boyfriends fast asleep. He also notices that the oldest of the two is half naked, only wearing one of Sungjin’s shirts. Wonpil’s favorite one, actually. The covers are barely covering up the younger male, Sungjin could see him shivering some in his sleep.

His eyes then move to his other boyfriend, Dowoon. The youngest is only in boxers and his arm is wrapped around Wonpil’s waist. He can tell that they  _ definitely  _ had a little fun at some point today. Even though the scene in front of him shouldn’t make him feel this kind of way, his heart still swells with so much love and fondness for the two males sleeping on their bed.

Sungjin makes his way over to the bed, he pulls some of the cover over Wonpil’s body. He leans down a little, and places a soft kiss on his forehead. He then covers up Dowoon more, making sure he’s warm as well.

As he begins to leave, he feels a hand grab onto his own. He looks back to see a half-awake Dowoon, holding his hand.

“Hey darling, did you take care of him well?” Sungjin asks, making sure his voice is soft. He then brings Dowoon’s hand up to his lips, kissing it.

Dowoon smiles softly and nods. “I did,” he says, sitting up. The youngest does it carefully, trying not to wake the other up.

“You don’t have to get up, I’ll take care of cleaning and cooking,” the eldest says, squeezing Dowoon’s hand lightly.

“But you’ve been working all day,” he says, pouting. Sungjin smiles fondly at him.

“I know but, I’m doing this for you two. You’re still obviously tired so go back to sleep for a bit, okay? I can talk to you both once I’m done.” Sungjin says, he places another kiss on Dowoon’s hand.

The younger males pout deepens some but he says, “Alright.” He lays back down, cuddling up to Wonpil more.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sungjin gives them one last smile before he exits their room, heading towards the living room.

~

It didn’t take long for Sungjin to straighten up the living room and kitchen, dust off pictures, and put a load of clothes on. He made sure he did it as quietly as possible, making sure not to wake up his boyfriends.

He makes his way into the kitchen, opening up cabinets to grab what he needs. He grabs a few more things from the fridge and freezer, then starts on dinner.

Feeling arms wrap around his waist makes him jump, minutes later. He soon recognizes the arms. “Hey sweetheart,” he says. Wonpil just squeezes him tighter and rests his head on Sungjin’s shoulder, making a smile form on his face. “Did you have a good sleep?”

“I did,” Sungjin can still hear the tiredness in the younger males voice, “Whatever you’re making, smells amazing baby.”

Sungjin smiles, “Thank you.” He then places the spoon in his hand down and turns around so he can face his boyfriend. Wonpil puckers his lips, making Sungjin chuckle. “Do you want a kiss?” he asks.

“Please?” Wonpil says, pouting slightly.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Both of them lean in, connecting their lips together. Wonpil moves his arms to wrap around Sungjin’s neck and Sungjin moves his to wrap around Wonpil’s waist. The eldest pulls the other closer, deepening the kiss some. Seconds later, the two pull away, smiling at each other.

“Do you and Dowoon want to fix up the table for us to eat, hm?” Sungjin asks.

“Sure! I’ll go get him.” Wonpil places a kiss on the elders cheek.

Before Wonpil could completely leave the kitchen, Sungjin yells, “You look amazing in just my shirt!”

The younger males cheeks flush pink, he turns around to look at the other. All he does is blow him a kiss, giggling while doing so. Sungjin acts like he catches and places it on his heart, making Wonpil blush more. He then turns back around to go find his other boyfriend.

Minutes later, the food is done and Sungjin is getting all their plates ready. “Dowoon! Wonpil!” he yells out once he’s done. He hears footsteps making their way to the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to get our plates,” Dowoon says, walking up to his eldest boyfriend.

“I know. I did it because I wanted to,” Sungjin says, smiling.

The younger one returns the smile. “Well, thank you, very much.”

Sungjin leans in, connecting their lips for a few short seconds. “Anytime, darling.”

The three of them, finally, sit and begin to eat and have small conversation. The younger two had asked Sungjin how work is going. “It’s going great, honestly. They keep giving us more hours though I’d rather be here with you two,” he answers. He becomes amused as the other two’s cheeks start to turn pink. “How was your guy’s day, hm?” he then asks, wiggling his eyebrow. Wonpil’s cheeks darken and Dowoon smirks.

“It was  _ great _ ,” Dowoon starts off, “Pillie had released  _ so  _ quickly today though. It was pretty cute, if you ask me.” Wonpil whines and Sungjin laughs lightly at this.

“That  _ is  _ cute,” Sungjin agrees.

“Not my fault it felt really good,” Wonpil mutters, taking his chopsticks and shoving a piece of meat in his mouth. His boyfriends chuckle at him.

“Okay, let’s stop picking on him. What else did you do today?” Sungjin asks.

“Well, this morning, Dowoon had made a small breakfast for the two of us. It was really good!” Wonpil answers, smiling.

“Oh, nice! What did you make, darling?”

“Just a small American-like breakfast. Pancake, eggs, and bacon,” he answers.

“It sounds good!”

The rest of dinner is spent with more conversation. The youngest of the three offers to do the dish but Sungjin said he would do it.

“But you’ve been doing so much for us today already, baby,” Dowoon says, crossing his arms.

“Just let me do this last thing then? You can set up the bed properly for a movie or something, if you want,” Sungjin suggests.

Wonpil’s eyes light up, “Yeah! Let’s do that Woonie!” He then grabs the youngest hand and drags him to their room. Sungjin laughs as he watches them.

Sometime later, Wonpil goes back into the kitchen to tell Sungjin that they are done. “I’ll be there in a sec, okay?”

“Okay!”

It doesn’t take Sungjin long to finish, once he does, he starts to walk to their room. He smiles widely when he walks in. They had changed the sheets, making the bed look nice and had hung up Wonpil’s fairy lights and turned them on. “It looks good,” he says.

“Thank you!” the other two say together.

“Do you want me to sit in the middle?” Sungjin asks, getting onto the bed.

“Yes, please.” Dowoon answers. So, Sungjin does this.

Wonpil ends up sitting on Sungjin’s left side and Dowoon on his right. They end up cuddling close to the eldest, both of them rest their heads on Sungjin’s shoulders. Sungjin then grads the remote and presses play, the movie starts.


End file.
